Birthday Fantasy
by DettyisLove
Summary: Set Season 1, 24 Candles, giving us a sweet Detty moment we never got


**Birthday Fantasy**

This one-shot was written as a birthday present for a fellow Detty reader (Dettygirl), set season 1, 24 candles giving us a moment that we never got for our beloved Betty and Daniel. 3 Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!

p.s. Don't forget to use #hulubringbackuglybetty so we get our movie! :D

* * *

Betty walked into Mode with so many mixed feelings. Yesterday was her birthday and it was the crappiest birthday she'd ever had, all because she had some silly birthday fantasy that her 'prince charming' would surprise her with something romantic.

Gio had been so sweet to her. He had gotten her that carriage ride, while, yes, the wheel broke and it was a mess, she still found a glimmer of happiness with him. He had wanted to give her her 'fantasy' and when she saw the sparks from the building, the 'firework' display, it had made her feel better.

He was really the only one, besides her family, that made her feel like it was her birthday, and made her feel special. She knew Gio cared for her a great deal and he was very sweet, yet she really only saw him as a friend.

Henry on the other hand had Charlie, which was a constant disappointment and reminder to her that Henry wasn't really 'her's'. Seeing him at her house didn't make her as 'happy' as she thought she'd be. She felt so confused.

As she walked down the hall, she shook her head. And Daniel, her silly boss had completely forgotten her birthday, yet he still managed to get her a present in case he forgot.

At least he knew he would mess up. She smiled despite her distressed feeling. His present was so special. She was genuinely surprised when she opened the gift to find a Shakespeare anthology book.

And inside, he had an inscription: _"Looks like you share a birthday with another great writer… Happy Birthday, Betty. Love, Daniel."_

She sighed and walked up to her desk and smiled curiously when she saw a cupcake with purple frosting and lots of sprinkles and a candle in the center sitting by her bunny. She looked to Daniel's office, but he wasn't there. She frowned. Who was the cupcake from?

She sighed and shrugged off her sweater. As she was about to sit in her chair, Daniel came over and said "Betty! Hey, uh...please forgive me!" he said as he stepped in front of her.

She looked at him strangely "For what?" what could he have possibly done so early to warrant her forgiveness.

He looked at her with a warm smile "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I actually forgot your birthday! Uh...do you like the cupcake? I got you some coffee" he held out the cup of coffee to her.

She looked at him with a smile and took the coffee from him "Thanks Daniel" she placed it on her desk and surprised him with a hug. "I loved my present" she whispered to him.

"Yeah? I'm so glad." He smiled and hugged her back. She didn't know why, but she felt butterflies from his hug. The scent of his cologne made her smile.

"I got you the gift three weeks ago. I gave it to your dad in case I was stupid and forgot. And man am I stupid. I felt like such a jerk when I realized it was your birthday, and I went and had that damn present for Renee on your desk! I'm so sorry, Betty. Please forgive me!"

Betty pulled away from the hug. She didn't realize how long it was until she pulled away. She shook her head looking at him with a smile "Daniel, it's fine. Um...I love the present. And the cupcake. You're so sweet!"

He shook his head "Not really. I'm kind of a jerk! I mean, how can I forget my friend's birthday and have a present on her desk that wasn't even for her? That's so-"

Betty placed her hand to his arm, stopping him from continuing. "Daniel, It's ok. You made it up to me. The fact that you... even care is enough" she said and bit her lip to keep from crying. He noticed the split second of sadness that overcame her and said "Hey, of course I care, Betty." he placed his hand to her cheek.

She looked at his eyes, hers glossy. The softness in his hand against her cheek and the look in his eyes caused her heart to skip a little.

He wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her again "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't care. You have to know how much you mean to me." he said as he let go of her and looked at her. She felt surprised by this 'intimate moment' they were having. It was strange, yet comforted her immensely.

She nodded and smiled at him. He was so sweet and considerate. He smiled at her and slipped his hands in his pocket, his posture relaxing. "Uh...so...how old do you think Shakespeare would be today?" he asked with a smirk.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling so big, but she smiled and said "Hmm...I think he'd be 450 years old or something like that"

"What? Wow, that's pretty awesome"

She looked at him and felt so much happiness. Daniel Meade, the man she worked with, who was this 'supposed player/manwhore' got her a special gift and cared about her. She knew he was this amazing sweet guy that was just never given the chance to be himself. She had always seen the goodness in him. The fact that he shared it with her made her feel so happy. "I think you're pretty awesome" she blushed realizing she said that aloud.

He grinned "yeah? Really?" He shrugged "I don't know. I mess up a lot, I'm kind of dumb sometimes, I have terrible taste in women" he listed.

She laughed "That, I have to agree on"

He laughed "Hey! I was hoping you'd say, "No Daniel, you're smart and handsome and charming" he teased.

She blushed but nodded and said "You are"

He looked surprised that she admitted that, but smiled and said "Thanks. I think you're smart and beautiful and charming." he said, but she could see he was surprised by his own declaration.

She looked at him in surprise this time. "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah."

She felt like her heart was suspended in her chest "Do you really think I'm...beautiful?" she asked feeling embarrassed for asking. She looked down.

He placed his hand to her cheek making her look to him in surprise, her heart beating a little faster. He nodded "Yes, you _are_ beautiful, Betty." he smiled.

She looked at his eyes, that were blue and bright and just so special to her. "Thank you" she whispered back.

He kept his hand on her face, causing her heart to beat faster, she bit her lip and saw his gaze fall to her lips. She felt as though she was in a fantasy right now. She wasn't dreaming, was she?

His eyes met hers again and she was even more flustered. It wasn't a fantasy. Of course the moment was quickly extinguished when his phone rang. He sighed before he dropped his hand from her face and took out his phone. She saw Renee's caller ID on his screen.

He looked to Betty and smiled "Uh...Happy birthday Betty. I'm so glad you liked my gift" he said. She nodded and he answered his phone "Hey baby" and walked to his office.

She felt like her suspended heart had dropped. She let out a breath and sat in her chair looking to the cup of coffee and cupcake on her desk.

She smiled and looked into his office. He was sitting at his desk now and was talking on the phone. She watched him for a few seconds, reflecting over this whole time they've worked together and how close they'd gotten in just a short time. He was more than her boss really, he'd become her friend.

After a few moments, his gaze met her and he smiled at her, the phone still to his ear. It didn't even look like he was listening.

She smiled in response before she picked up the cup of coffee and looked to her computer screen. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart beat faster, her palms felt sweaty.

She sipped her sweet hazelnut coffee, and then smiled. Daniel was the perfect gift for her birthday. Maybe later she'd share the cupcake with him. She bit her lip and took a sneaking glance into his office again.

He was leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, but as soon as she looked to him, he must have noticed or felt it because he looked to her and shot her a playful wink.

She grinned shaking her head. She realized she didn't need some silly birthday fantasy, when she had a silly friend like Daniel.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! 3 thanks!


End file.
